


Majin-San and EMIYA-Senpai

by RetributionSin



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetributionSin/pseuds/RetributionSin
Summary: EMIYA and Majin Okita fluff??
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Majin-San and EMIYA-Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot for you all, featuring best waifus: Emiya and Okita Alter. Originally, this was going to be smut, but I have never written a smut, so I just scrapped the idea. Also writing this from my School's Chromebook XD. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Hmm..." Emiya hummed to himself, observing his Masters and some of the other Servants engaging in game of Volleyball. They had come to the beach for a vacation. Even though humanity was at stake, they still found time to relax between Singularities. He was currently laying down on a lounge chair, enjoying the view. 'When was the last time I got to relax?'

"Senpai" called a voice to his left.

Recognizing the voice as Okita Souji Alter, he turned his head and waved at the fellow Counter Guardian.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked.

She smirked.

'Oh no' he thought. She was giving him the smirk. The kind of smirk that the Queen of Connacht would give him, whenever they found themselves alone and unattended. He was her second choice to pester for her affections, after her precious Cu.

"I would like to spar with you." Emiya blinked. Was her request really that simple? Or did she have any ulterior motives?

"Right here?" she nodded as he let out a slight sigh "Let me go chang-"

"NO...I m-mean..." she argued as she pulled his arm, her face tinted red "It's too hot to being wearing your shroud and armor, is it not?"

Emiya thought about it for a moment, feeling the rays of the sun on his bronze skin. "I suppose you're right"

Okita watched in slight awe as he carefully folded his dress shirt and set it on the bench. She had to stifle a gasp as she gazed at his hard, chiseled muscles, combined with his white hair, sharp jaw, and tan skin, he was definitely an eye catcher. Many of the men in Chaldea were beautiful and handsome...their personalities... not so much.

They had first met when she was rummaging the refrigerators, looking for leftover food. She was so busy that she had not noticed the figure at the door.

FLASHBACK

"What are you doing?" The red archer sighed looking at the clock "It's pretty late, you know?"

Okita examined the man carefully. He gave off a cold aura, yet she felt as if they were more alike than they seemed. Other than appearance, that is. She noted his steel gray eyes, his bronze skin and his snowy white hair synergized with her own features.

"I'm just looking for food" she replied.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"W-What?" Okita widened her eyes in surprise at the blunt request.

"I have nothing better to do." he sighed "Seeing as how you're looking for food, I might as well cook something."

"Ramen" she replied. Oden would take too much time and any other of her favorite dishes would not be favorable this late at night.

Putting his apron on, he began preparing the dish.

Okita waited patiently as she began observing his movements. He was fast and swift, befitting of a master chef, yet he held a gentle and warm embrace, like that of a mother. A few minutes later, the dish had come out. The aroma was enticing and the presentation was very elegant. With a silent 'Itadakimasu', she took the first bite. There was a warmth she hadn't felt in a while. As she kept eating, she began reminiscing of her time in the Shinsengumi.

Finishing up, she looked back at the red bowman and smiled. "Thank you, Counter Guardian-Senpai."

Archer merely sighed, but a small smile found its way onto his lips "Leave out the 'Counter Guardian' part, will you?"

Okita nodded and headed back to her room, a huge smile plastered on her usual stoic face.

END FLASHBACK

"...ita...OKITA"

Huh? Had she been lost in her thoughts the whole time? "Ughh...What is it?"

"You asked for a spar, did you not?" He projected two shinai and tossed one at her feet.

Okita grumbled in embarrassment as she picked it up "Ah. Yes...Let us begin, Senpai."

Emiya dashed towards her, the hot sand cracking under his feet. He brought the shinai down as she simply parried the blow and went for a wide sweep, which forced him to jump back. Luckily for her, he had jumped too high and she was quick to dash at him before he landed. Emiya barely brought the wooden sword down as she swung near his torso. However, Okita pushed too hard and toppled over him.

"AHH" she squealed as she fell on top of him.

Archer groaned as he tried to part his face from...soft melons? He groped the squishy balloons, earning a squirm from Okita.

"Ah~" Okita moaned. "Senpai~, s-stop touching me t-there."

Unknown to them, they had already gathered a large crowd with the spar, and now that they were in a compromising position, they had attracted even more spectators.

One such individual was the King of Knights herself along with her Alter.

"W-WHAT KIND OF PERVERSE ACTIONS ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Artoria exclaimed, a huge red blush on her face.

Salter merely fumed. She would not stand for another Saber-Face to steal what is hers. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM, COUNTER GUARDIAN"

Okita looked up and smirked, a glint of mischief flashed through her eyes. "Oh? Jealous much?"

"YOUUUUU..." Salter growled.

"HAHAHA. OF COURSE HE WOULD PREFER HER OVER YOU, ICE BITCH"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, DRAGON SKANK"

As the two Alters continued their usual banter, Emiya sighed. It seems no matter where or when, trouble with women would always find its way to him. And all he wanted was to relax.

Such was the life of Shirou Emiya.


End file.
